Kissing the Past
by Bluelily
Summary: Sequel to: Shadow of a Kiss -- This is the long awaited conclusion. Meaning more chapters and more plot. R/R


Kissing the Past  
By Bluelily  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Dragonball Z/GT and its characters are licensed by FUNimation Inc. and owned by Akria Toriyama. The character Yavita belongs to me and shouldn't beused without my premission.  
  
Chapter 1: Secerts at Capsule Corp, Inc. : Part A  
  
Her blue hair fell from her head as she brushed it for the tenth time that night. Ever since that day in the back of Capsule Corp, Inc. with that yound man, her life has been so fast and amazing. But, lately everything has been come more boreing and plain, just like before. She saw little of her boss because he kept her working, while he was playing with his grandson. She had seen him on many occasions and had to stop herself form tripping over things. He looked just like that boy he kissed just six months ago. That kiss was so much her life that it was becomeing her everything. It was not like she didn't try to find him.  
  
Just about two mouths ago she asked Bulma about the young man. And the reaction she got from her was of shock and fear. The conversion was strange and short as well.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I had just come from lunch and was getting tried of thinking about that kiss so much, when I saw Bulma with some of her friends sitting and talking. I was not so close to her as other emloyees, but we taking sometimes. I go out of my little black sports car and took a breath. Walking across the grass, I come in contact with a little black or gray cat. Anyway, it looked up at me with a smile and I smiled back. Only be greeted by some old man, who was giveing my body a look over. I just slided over and walked over to Bulma as fast as I could. She was playing with Baby Trucks. That was the first time that I got the feeling me and that baby meet before. I just let the feeling go and started to say hello to Bulma.  
  
"Hello, Bulma." She stopped what she was doing and I smiled down at her, she looked up and smiled back to. The baby in her arms turned around to look at me and I was shocked at his facial expression. It was one of pure unfeeling nature, yet of young innocence, if that was truely a look a baby could ever have.  
  
She took a hand through her hair and looked up at me with a sigh. " I am so tried, Baby Trucks is up a little early from his nap. So, I had to fed him earlier then expected. My friends come over and started to play with him a little " She stopped talking for a moment to look at what I was wearing. It was just a summer dress with roses on with a white background and white scandels to make the outfit complete. "You look very nice today, must be going out on a big date, tonight."  
  
I wish that was true, I did get my share of dates, but they were always cut short becasue I kept thinking of him. "No, I just come from eating lunch with a friend." Yep, I ugly friend who I don't want to see again and if I do they will not be able to walk ever again. If you know what I mean. " I really come over here to talk to you about someone that I saw six months ago. I thought that you might know who they are. When, I got the question out she looked at me as though se was confused.  
  
" What did they look like?"   
  
I give her a full detailed description of the person and she just looked at me shocked. Baby Trucks was just laughing at the way she was look at me. I was just waiting for her to answear my question. When, her gaze went form me to some one behind me. I turned and come in connect with the most angery eyes that I have come across in a while. He was standing with his hands in his packet, by someone that was doing the same, but their skin was green. They were both fighters I could tell by ther attudites and their bodies. My mind come to the conclusion to turn around which I did.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" I looked at her as her eyes come back in connect with me. I know that she was hinding something. I had to know, who he was and where from.  
  
" I am so sorry, Yavita. That don't sound like someone that I have ever seen before. I really have to go and put Baby Trucks to bed. " With the last word she was gone in a flash. My luck had run out to find out anything about the young man.   
  
Turning around to look were Bulma was going, I come across this boy who had the same look in his eyes as the man Bulma was looking at. But, he looked more kind and sweet then the other two. For some reason unknown to me I smile or grin come across my face. I looked at him and the other two man with humor. And turned and walked away. After that day things changed, they seemed to be around the grounds more then ever or when I was their.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Just that morning, I had been worked to death and that was just the aftermoon. I had a feeling that I was going to be in for a bigger wake up call in the morning   
  
After, geting to work about two hours ago things were quiet and nothing passed my desk, except the daily report that I had to copy and file every two weeks. I was so happy that I would get a chance to rest my mind and come up with a plan to move toward one single goal. Find him. He was the key to my future and the only one who would be able to help me.   
  
The building was very secure and not easy to move through, but after being so close to codes and eletronic equipment, I could do anything. One area that I know about was were Bulma and her friends always went. It was the family room, but it was the only place that seemed like a great place to started. My jeans and sneakers were so new that they still had the new shoe sound to them so I had to move slowly. My goal was in front of me, so I moved closer against the wall and toward the door. Looking inside a little I saw that noone was there.   
  
It was so big and little furniture was around the place. I saw only one television in the center of ther room.  
  
Looking around it seemed that they had left in a hurry and left everything in a mess. My eyes scanned around and come to a notebook. It most have contanted some really inportant infomation about something. I walked over to the couch it was laying on and started to flip through it.  
  
Reading some of the infomation, plans for a time machine made me stop and read on. Everything about it was explained, plus something else, about a boy comeing in it. I dropped the notebook and begin to walk out of the room, when I heard footprints. I looked aorund for somewhere to hind. But, the door started to open before I could move.  
  
...to be concluded...  
  
I know that you want to know what is going to happeen, but I have to stop for know. I hope you will review and e-mail me.  
If you do good things will happeen.  
  
-Bluelily ( Bluelily00@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
